Feel
by Molly Renata
Summary: Nu returns from the Boundary to speak with Ragna. Slightly AU with plenty of citrus flavoring.


**-Feel-**

_Author's Notes: I'm... not really sure what to call this one. Lemon, lime, or something in between. Either way, it's definitely citrusy, so keep that in mind before you read it._

_The idea just wouldn't leave my head, and even though it creeped me out a bit, I still went through with writing it. Go figure. XD_

_Pairing: Ragna x Nu_

_Warnings: Sex, ghosts, and plenty of cursing courtesy of everyone's favorite Grim Reaper._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. ;_;_

**-0-**

Cold.

Ragna's eyes snapped open and he looked around, seeking the source of the strange sensation that seemed to entwine itself around his body; he saw nothing at first, and was prepared to make another attempt at sleep when _something_ appeared from the shadows.

Scarlet eyes, both piercing and gentle at the same time. Long, silvery-white hair - undone and flowing, in a stark contrast to the norm. Her transparent body drifted closer, and she rested a faintly luminous hand on his chest.

"Hi, Ragna..."

He froze. This girl had tried to kill him before, that much he remembered... and now, of all things, she was a ghost.

_She was a ghost, and she was in the same room as him._

Despite his terror, Ragna could not flee; he could only stare back at the apparition that floated before him, eyes wide. He couldn't speak... he couldn't move.

"...Why are you so scared, Ragna? Nu isn't gonna hurt you."

As if to emphasize her statement, the girl drifted back, and her hand lifted off of Ragna's chest. He finally brought up the courage to speak, albeit in a hushed and strained tone.

"Wh-what the... what the hell are you doing here?"

Nu lowered her gaze; she looked as if she were about to cry. "Well... Nu got out of the Boundary... and I wanted to come see Ragna... but... this isn't any good... Ragna is scared of ghosts, isn't he? Nu couldn't think of any other way... and..."

She punctuated her sentence with a sniffle. Despite himself, Ragna felt like he'd kicked a puppy.

"...Okay, fine," he conceded. "I'll let you stay with me a bit. I mean... yeah, you're a ghost, but..."

Nu blinked as Ragna suddenly lost his voice once again. She backed away, trying to give him space; it would be some time before he overcame his fear, and since it was twofold regarding her, she would have to discover some means of proving herself to him.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, Nu can go away for a little bit..."

Ragna shook his head, the internal conflict within him starting to settle. "...No, y-you don't... have to do that... I-I mean... as long as you won't... h-hurt me... you almost... gave me a heart attack there..."

"...Sorry, Ragna..." Seconds after she said those words, Nu vanished into the shadows once again. The look on her face as she disappeared made Ragna's heart sting with guilt.

_'...Even if she's a ghost... and even if she tried to kill me... I can't hate her...'_

**-0-**

It took some time, but Ragna did get used to the idea of having Nu around; unfortunately, by the time that happened, he was forced out of the hotel room he'd been staying in. As he fled into the wilderness beyond the city, he could still feel that eerie presence following him.

When evening fell, Nu showed her face again. This time, she floated beside Ragna, watching the campfire he'd set up.

"...that was mean of them."

Ragna almost jumped back at Nu's sudden statement; however, he managed to compose himself, and turned his gaze on her. "Yeah, well, it's life. Besides, life out here isn't so bad... you get all the privacy you could ever want."

"Privacy...?" A devious idea bubbled up in Nu's mind; she considered it for a few seconds, wondering if it would even be possible in her current state. Then again, he'd definitely felt her then, and there was no harm in trying...

"Yeah, privacy." Ragna remained oblivious to Nu's intent and instead elaborated on his meaning. "No one takes these roads anymore. I always get time to myself when I'm out here. And it's not as dangerous, either."

Nu tilted her head and raised her hand; her fingers rubbed across Ragna's shoulder as she rested them near his neck. "No one else comes around here... that means it's just you and me right now, right?"

Ragna blinked once, then stared at Nu's hand. It felt... strange, as if her hand was physical and she could touch his skin directly through his clothing. Moreover, despite her lack of a body, her touch still felt warm.

Then, his mind focused on the slight change in her demeanor, the odd shift in the seithr that swirled about her, and he turned a shade of red that didn't seem humanly possible.

"...wh-wh-what? Wait... the hell are you saying, Nu? Are you- are you really... serious?"

Nu's gaze softened, and she slid her hand behind Ragna's neck. "If Ragna doesn't want to, that's okay. But... Nu wants to. It's because... it's because I love you, and I always have. But... if Ragna doesn't love me back, then... just say so, and Nu will leave you alone... okay?"

Ragna found himself at a loss for words. Here, she'd said something that could _not_ be said lightly... and without any effort whatsoever. He wondered why she felt that way... why she was so utterly devoted to him that even physical death could not force her away from him. And despite the events of their first meeting, that love seemed genuine, if not pure; the repressed hunger in her eyes indicated as such.

After several seconds, he found his voice. As he spoke, he met her gaze; though he had relaxed somewhat, he was still on edge due to her ethereal nature.

"...Nu, I don't know if this is even possible, but... I'll give it a shot. If you want it that bad, well... there isn't a whole hell of a lot I can do to deny you, is there?"

Nu tilted her head and blinked once. "But if Ragna doesn't want it... Nu doesn't want to force you..."

"I said it's okay," Ragna insisted, impatient. "So just... do whatever the hell you want with me, alright? As long as you don't hurt me, I'm fine."

"H-hurt..." Nu's hand lifted at the mention of that word; she'd hurt him far too many times already, and that was the last thing she'd ever _want_ to do. So, rather than leaving him hanging, she pulled herself forward and rested herself against him.

To Ragna's surprise, Nu's figure did not slip through him.

"Thank you so much, Ragna... even if this doesn't do anything for me... it'll still help you out. And... that's all Nu wants. Nu loves you..."

Her voice trembled; the pain of the past still lingered in her mind. And yet, her hands did not hesitate... her fingers traced the lines of his chest, bypassing his clothes and leaving a strange tingling sensation wherever they went.

"...Nu?" Ragna's eyes narrowed. "The hell are you doing?"

"Nu is still trying to figure this out," Nu replied, uneasy. "It's not as easy as it looks... and Ragna still has his clothes on."

In spite of his nerves, Ragna nodded and stood; in an instant, he was bared. His body was slender and toned, and regardless of Nu's nature, his visage compelled her almost as much as his heart.

"Okay! Nu will do her best!"

The sensation from before filled Ragna's entire body. Even though Nu was only touching one part of him, it felt as if far more was being touched... and his yelp of surprise gave way to a small, soft moan as he laid himself back down on the ground.

"Ragna isn't that big."

Nu's sudden observation, punctuated with a giggle, made Ragna stiffen and glare at her. It was an insult of the highest caliber, at least to him... but on the other hand, _she_ seemed to like it.

Ragna tensed as Nu added her other hand, rubbing up and down with a gentleness he never knew she had. Her eyes watched him, gaze filled with caution and prepared to flee if he even so much as thought it.

"...N-Nu... keep going..."

Encouraged, Nu worked faster; Ragna shifted back a little, pushing his hips forward in response to her touch. He could hardly believe this was happening... a _ghost_ was giving him a handjob, and said ghost was _Nu_ of all people... he couldn't complain, though, as no matter what his psyche had to say about the situation, it still felt good, and seeing Nu so determined to please him made his heart flutter a bit.

"...Um, Ragna? Is this good...?"

Nu's gaze lowered as she spoke; Ragna answered her with a single brief nod, his own eyes barely open. He wouldn't be able to hold on for long... already, he could feel himself nearing the edge, spurred on both by Nu's movements and the simple joy she seemed to take in providing him this.

"Hey... Nu... I'm..."

She flashed him a knowing look, and he let himself go without another word. The sensation was incredible; the tingling of her presence raced through his body and traveled to every nerve, sending him into an ecstatic spasm. He closed his eyes and moaned sharply, his back arching as his essence spewed forth... she watched him with curious intent, a sweet smile drawn across her lips, and she waited until he was done before she spoke again.

"...thank you, Ragna."

Ragna lifted his head, still dazed, and took in a sharp breath. "What're you... thankin' me for, huh...? Wasn't this... all for me...?"

"Yep, it was." Nu drifted a bit closer, eyes sparkling as she rested a hand against his chest. "But Nu had fun, too. You let me do this, Ragna... that meant a lot to me."

"...I didn't have a choice," Ragna said, raising an eyebrow. "If I'd said no, I would've felt like I just... kicked a goddamn puppy. You're... shit, Nu, you're too cute."

"Cute...?" Nu repeated the word, blushing. "You... really think so? Thank you... so much, Ragna..."

Ragna shrugged and leaned back again. "...Yeah, I really think so." He paused, rubbing his right arm. "Say, you goin' anywhere... anytime soon? Or... are you gonna stick around?"

"Nu doesn't have anywhere else to go," Nu replied. "So... if it's okay with Ragna... I'd like to stay with you..."

"Fine by me." Ragna grinned; if Nu had a body, he'd have hugged her without a second thought. "And... if you ever feel like doing that again... feel free."

Nu seated herself beside Ragna, eyes turned on him, and her hand rested atop his. "...Nu would love to do that again."

**-0-**

_Author's Note: As weird as this concept is, I found myself liking it more and more as I wrote it ._. I hope I didn't weird anyone out too badly with this. If so, I apologize. XD_

_So yeah, that's a wrap. This is a oneshot, so don't expect any updates... unless I get the crazy idea to write more Ghost!Nu sexytimes, but I'm not sure if that's gonna happen for obvious reasons =P_

_Also, as a side note for any of you who might happen to follow "Daughters of the Azure", I've hit kind of a roadblock and I'm still trying to figure out what to do - but rest assured, it is NOT dead! My writing inspiration shall live on!_


End file.
